


Spiral

by MDrop



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Peter Quill, Desperation, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Suffering, Top Thor (Marvel), evil jane foster, helpless peter quill, pregnant peter quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDrop/pseuds/MDrop
Summary: Disclaimer: All rights belong to MCU. This fic is for entertainment only.SPOILERS : this fic takes place after END GAMEPeter finds himself falling into a spiral, again deep in the feeling of loss he tries to fill the gap with something different; the god of thunder.No one warned him that whoever got involved with the god always lost the favor and got hurt in body and soul.





	1. Chapter one

This is not the way he planned for them to find out 

Hell, he did NOT plan anyone finding out.

Not in the shower, not naked, not pressed chest and face against the shower’s wall, not with Thor chest and gut flush against his back, not with Thor buried deep inside of him

“My eyes!” Rocket cried and reached for his eyes to claw at them “I could never unsee that!”

“Did you ever hear about knocking?!” Peter yelled back with panic “How could you ignore the sock on the handle?!” His face red as he tried to elbow Thor off, grunting as the other bumped back against the shower wall and shifted inside of him, he told the damn idiot that the shower was too damn small!!

“What the hell is a sock on the door?!!” Rocket yelled back “what about the damn lock?! Or did you forget to use that after this fat idiot fucked your brains out too many times?!” Rocket looked behind him as Groot was walking over “No no no!” Rocket jumped up to reach the teenage’s face and cover his eyes “back! Back!”

“There is no lock! Because Drax broke it!” Which was only a few days ago, when Drax was in the bathroom and heard the alarms when they encountered some trouble, forgetting it was locked he yanked the door and snapped the lock; he was surrounded by idiots.

Peter felt Thor’s laughter against his back, his chest shaking against his back as his mouth was on his nape “shut up! You’re not helping!” 

“I’m Groot!?” Groot said as he tried to wave Rocket off and lost his balance, saved by Drax who was soon followed by Mantis

“What is going on?” Drax asked before he looked at the scene infront of him and was about to take a step forward “Quill!” He asked with worry “are you in pain? Is he hurting you?” 

Nebula walked past the door and shook her head “Idiots” she said lowly 

He wanted to die

“I put a sock on the door...” Peter whimpered as Thor’s laughter echoed in the small room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back a month before the first chapter to how it began

~~~A month ago~~~~

Lonely

Stripping off the ego and attitude aside, tearing down the walls and defenses, taking away the ship and the Zune, that what is left 

Loneliness 

Peter was always lonely 

Peter he was left in the house when his grandparents went to visit his mom in the hospital and he was not allowed to go see her when her health declined 

Peter was lonely when he saw his mom for the last time, half of the women she was, taking her last breath when he could not look at her, he wanted to remember her differently, he wanted her to be strong again 

Peter was lonely when he was abducted by the Ravagers, thrown into an alien world where he was scared to death of being eaten if he did not do as he was told, abandoning all his mom has taught him in order to survive 

Peter was lonely when he slept around the galaxy and could barely remember any of the partners he was with, figuring that being ‘easy’ could fix that void and keep him company 

Peter was lonely until he met his family, until he met Gamora

For a small friction of time, Peter felt like he could have THAT, he could have a family and someone that would understand him in this crazy galaxy, but she was taken away and Peter was thrown again into the loop

He was lonely. Simple 

It has been a few weeks since they left earth, and that damned place still left a bad taste in his mouth, the thought of that planet made Peter’s heart sink, he could not stand being there a minute longer, not when his mom wasn’t there

It still made his throat feel tight as he thought about it, he knew he was only eight years old when she passed, but he’d give everything to hold her hand, to hug her one last time and not deny her her last wish 

Licking his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth to drag his teeth on it, he let his eyes close for a moment and inhaled deep through his nose, leaning his head back on the head rest of his seat he listened to silence, the only sound besides his own breathing, were the engines running as the ship sailed through space, the rest of the crew asleep as he volunteered to keep watch, not being much use as the destination was set on the navigator and the auto pilot was doing the work

Blue eyes stared into space as his mind was pulling him to those dark corners he tried to avoid, always creeping in the dark and clawing back when it was silent, when he was alone, when he felt LONELY

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and dragged his hand down slowly as he tilt his head slightly to the side, his eyes locked onto the bottom row of the cockpit, swallowing thickly as his eyes glazed ‘I love you more than anything’, it still echoed in his head and it tore into his gut, he forced his eyes away from Gamora’s chair, she deserved better, she deserved someone who could protect her, he clenched his jaw and bumped his head back softly on the head rest, letting his eyes close as he tried to relax ‘breath....breath...’ he encouraged himself in the pure silence, the sound of the engines making him drift 

Before he could fall asleep, Peter forced his eyes open and pushed his hair back, looking up at the ceiling “fuck...” he whispered into dead silence, unable to sit any longer or he’d fall asleep for sure, he rose up from the chair slowly, his movements lacking emotion, tired from lack of sleep his body was heavy as he left the cockpit and walked towards the fridge, he opened the door and sighed “nothing...” he muttered before his eyes landed on a suspicious bottle with no branding on it “do I even wanna know?” He muttered to himself 

Thor always brought in some weird shit when they made a stop to fuel and stock food, usually not advised to be consumed as he claims the things he brings might kill them or drive them to insanity, always so dramatic, Peter suspected he just said that so they won’t touch his crap.

The god was blending in with the rest of the crew effortlessly, befriending Drax and Rocket a bit too well, both Drax and Rocket loved to remind Peter how much better Thor was than him, a ‘man’, Peter rolled his eyes, while he was still just a ‘dude’, though, Quill was happy that the god yet to go back into shape, one because he might actually like that look on him, and second, it made him feel a bit more confident of his own curves as he was in no emotional state to really care, though he tried to keep in mind that if he’d gain more weight he won’t hear the end of it, so he kept himself in check when it came to food, but when it came to booze....he needed it to forget. 

Usually he would not drink alone, Thor kept him company and he was actually grateful for that, those were the times he could rebuild his walls and fake some pride, the god had some good sense of humor and he was not bad to look at, the weight gain made him less intimidating for Peter, which he would never admit, so to see the god being so human shifted something in Peter

“Fuck it” Peter grabbed onto the unlabeled bottle and closed the fridge, he uncorked it and sniffed, groaning at the smell “Goddamn!” He put his hand on his nose and looked away as he held the bottle far away from himself “what the fuck is that?!”

“Troll brew” Thor said from the door, smirking as Quill jumped, startled “I don’t think it’s healthy for humans” he said as he walked towards the other man and scratched his stomach, he has collected it in one of their recent stops, it was a shady place but he did like his drink dangerous and with a bite 

Peter cursed as he tried to calm his heart beat down and turned to look at the god with a dark expression, which did not reflect the relief he felt, he did not want to be alone “does the god of booze summon you or you can just smell it?” Usually the god was dead asleep and never came out of his chambers if there was no fight or food involved 

Thor snorted and shook his head “there is no god of booze...” he stalled for a moment, thinking, then a small smile stretched on his lips “I think” he sat down next to the metal table “though, I believe that that’s mine” he pointed at the bottle Peter was holding, still amused, and all Peter wanted to do was wipe that smug expression off of that not-good-looking face with a first or...goddamnit, only with his fist! 

Peter was lonely, and Thor was there, and he knew he should not dwell in it, this was not healthy and not fair, he should not rely on someone else just because he did not want to feel like he was falling into a black hole

Cleaning his throat and frowning “yeah well, this ship is mine and you’re on it, and this bottle is on it, so you owe me like...everything; your life” Peter said dramatically and brought the mouth of the bottle close to his lips, wrinkling his nose as he eyed Thor suspiciously who just grinned at him...Fuck! 

“You drink it” Peter demanded as he stretched out his arm “to make sure its not poisonous, I saw the way you looked at my ship” he muttered darkly, trying to ignore the good scent that came from the other, noticing the the slightly damp hair and clean skin, his mismatching eyes making his gut twist and he had to stop himself from swallowing thickly as the god reached for the bottle 

Thor chuckled at the jab and took the bottle from Peter’s hand, their fingers brushing “As you wish, Star-Lord” he mocked before he threw his head back and took a large gulp

That should not have made his knees feel so damn weak to the point he had to lean over the table, that deep voice drumming into his core, instead he nodded and faked pride as he puffed out his chest “damn straight” then he realized Thor can actually finish the whole thing in one go “-hey hey, don’t finish it!” He shook off from the daze and glared as Thor smirked, that bastard knew he was going to swoon over the compliment, for a different reason but still. 

Peter grabbed onto the bottle “you” he paused “are a dick” he muttered before he pressed the mouth of the bottle to his own, and he did not think about how a moment ago it was against Thor’s red amazing lips 

Knitting his eyebrows as the liquid entered his mouth, it was not as he thought, it was thick and when it touched his tongue it made his whole mouth tingle, his taste buds going nuts as he could taste everything, sweet, sour, spice, It warmed its way down his throat thickly, making him tilt his head back so the liquid could trail down his throat, warming it’s way down to his belly

Mismatching eyes examined the way the other man swallowed the liquid and Thor licked his own lips, standing up as he circled the table and walked over to the Terran, he was glad that they accepted him to the crew, to their little family, even though Peter made some claims about how unhappy he was that he came onboard, he could tell that their bickering was more dry jabs than actual insults and at times they do actually talk, when there’s alcohol involved and they’re too worn out to find witty comebacks to throw at each other, the conversations are pleasant and soothing, taking their minds off from grim subjects that they would rather forget 

Though, it was not the only reason the god was spending time with Quill, Thor was no stranger to his body’s needs, which accumulated in the past five years and ignored, but when he could actually relax and push away the grief with Peter and the guardians help. The god felt the itch rise to his notice a few times since they had left earth; when his eyes lingered on Peter’s tight leather pants as he walked around the ship, oblivious to the way his ass and thighs filled those leather pants, or when he’d causally change his shirt in front of the whole goddamn team, showing his soft curves and well built upper body.

Now, Thor was a god, but he was also a man, at his core he was simply primal and had needs, and Peter was a beautiful man with a mouth that demanded to be silenced, curvy body and feisty attitude, flaming Thor’s interest to control and dominant.

so he might have developed a bit of fascination with Star-Lord. 

Snapping out of his daze, Thor concluded that he should stop Peter before he’d kill himself, even if pretty, they all knew Peter was a stubborn thick headed brat that had to prove he was the better man, even if it killed him, and this drink could actually do that “come on, big guy, enough” he said as he put one hand on Peter’s shoulder and the other on the arm that held the bottle “enough” he repeated, his voice low 

Peter panted as Thor forced the bottle to separate from his lip, just now noticing that Thor was standing beside him and the heat that radiated from the god, making him swallow, when did the other man even stand up? Licking his lips he looked up at the other man’s worried expression, feeling like he was drowning a second ago “see?....” he panted as he looked at the mismatching eyes of the god “fucking easy” he taunted as he leaned closer to get a rise, smirking

Thor stared at him for a few moments, his eyes looking deep into blue, unfocused orbs, down to flush cheeks and then to those full pink lips “you’re not human, are you, Quill” he whispered lowly as the Terran was still standing after consuming such a large dose 

“No...” Peter whispered back as he leaned in even closer, his face inches away from Thor’s “I’m fucking awesome” he felt amazing, his head was clear of any thought or worry, his body hummed pleasantly and his finger tips tingles, he bit his bottom lip as he looked at Thor, staring at that fucking annoying perfect face before his eyes landed on those goddamn lips, this was a gamble, fuck....a big one, and it was not fair for Thor and the god might actually punch him but Peter felt ballsy at the moment “Fuck it” he said before he cupped Thor’s long hair and yanked forward 

Thor knitted eyebrows as Peter stared at him and then dropped the bottle “Hey, this-what?” He asked as Peter grabbed onto his damp hair and yanked him forward “Hmmf!” the god complained against Peter’s lips as his hair was yanked hard, knitting his eyebrows as he tried to register what the hell was going on as he put his hands on Peter’s arms

Thor was glad he actually showered, forced to do so after Nebula almost left him behind once in restock, complaining that his stench was clinging on the ship, and also taking the time to trim his beard and comb through the knots in his hair or this would be much more painful, he pulled away before the kiss could deepen and looked at Peter’s face “you’re drunk...” cursing himself for having self control 

‘Damn’ Peter though as Thor pulled away, feeling the bitter taste of rejection with the sweet tingle on his lips after touching Thor’s own. This solution could help them both, he was easy, super easy and not one to get attached, he did not know if Thor liked men or hell, if he tolerated him enough to do this, but he’s doing a favor for them both really

Peter wanted to FEEL, he wanted something to push that void away, and Thor was so close and yet so unreachable that it made Peter even more desperate to reach, to risk a knee to the nuts, so he inhaled deep and bit his bottom lip as he looked at the other’s face “Tipsy” he corrected, it felt like it took him years to reply

Thor tried to keep his composer, but Peter was making it difficult “Hopefully, your brain did not melt, or the rabbit will have my head” he wanted to help Peter relax, the man was torturing himself in his own head and he knew how horrible it felt to be trapped in your own mind, how easily it can cause your downfall. Suppressing back a groan as Peter pressed his body to his “maybe I should take over your watch” His voice rough, Peter was throwing himself on him and it took every ounce of self control to reject him 

Peter knitted his eyebrows “what?...why?” Was he losing his touch? Sure, he was not everybody’s type but he expected some kind of reaction; either to be devoured or receiving an ass kicking, but being brushed off was the worst, he inhaled deep and tried a different approach “can I tell you something?” Maybe the dumb blond tactic will help? 

“What?” Thor growled, holding himself back by the teeth

Peter studied the other’s face “does it tingle?” He hurried to explain “I mean, if you REALLY enjoy it, do you make, you know, jolts of electricity” their bellies flush against each other and he pressed his right thigh to Thor’s crotch, making Peter bite his bottom lip at the feeling of the other’s warm body against his “cause...god of thunder and all...”

Thor stared, slowly taking in what the other asked and chuckled softly, before it turned to a whole roaring laughter and he felt Peter pull away, he was actually tearing up and shook his head “That....” he tried to calm down “that’s the first time anyone has ever asked me that” he could not stop as another wave of laughter took over 

Peter pulled away from Thor and wrapped his arms around himself as he felt exposed, stupid and embarrassed “fuck man, alright, I get it” he said darkly as Thor kept on laughing and leaned over the metal table for support from the intensity, Peter palmed his own face as he flushed with humiliation ‘this was a total fail’ he thought to himself, and Thor will think less of him, basically throwing himself on the other; desperate, easy, stupid. Completely exposing himself to the strongest male on the ship which means he could be easily be pushed down from being captain after exposing so much, he’ll blame his dick for that. 

he cleared his throat as he tried to get Thor’s attention as the other kept laughing “I should go to bed...that drink is going right through me” he was so fucking lame “take over” he ordered as Thor went from laughing and chucking 

“Peter!” Thor called with a smile on his face “Peter, come on!” He laughed again as Peter almost ran down the stairs to ship’s chambers 

Once in his chambers, Peter leaned back on the metal door and covered his face “Fuck me!” He groaned “how lame can I be? If he’s going to tell Rocket I’m going to stab myself in the eyes” he was walking around the room frantically before he stopped back on the bed with an ‘Huff’, pushing his hair back as he looked up at the ceiling “what were you thinking, you dumbass....” he whispered into the silence “you already had a chance with someone out of your league...” 

“Does it tingle....” Peter muttered to himself as he felt so stupid “Fuck me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
